


Absolute

by Babylovers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dry Orgasm, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylovers/pseuds/Babylovers
Summary: Jongin era um namorado acanhado. Mesmo após 3 anos de namoro, sentia vergonha em pedir sexo diretamente ao namorado, geralmente exprimindo seus desejos por meio de atitudes. Mas, naquele dia, Chanyeol gostaria de ouvi-lo implorar.





	Absolute

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira fanfic que posto aqui nesse site, espero que gostem <3

            – Chanyeol...

            O menor sussurrou com as bochechas avermelhadas e a cabeça baixa. Vestia uma das camisas sociais de seu parceiro que cobria parcialmente o seu corpo. Segurava na barra da camisa de forma envergonhada. O rubor tomava sua face devido ao pedido que estava prestes a fazer, não que nunca tivesse feito aquilo, só que era vergonhoso para si.

            – Chanyeol... – Chamou novamente numa voz fraca.

            O mais velho, denominado Park Chanyeol, estava no sofá da sala assistindo TV, ou fingindo assistir, pois o moreno tirava toda a sua concentração. Ele sabia o que Jongin estava prestes a pedir. Eram raras as vezes que este vinha até si de maneira tão fofa pedir-lhe isso.

            Voltou sua visão para o mais novo, assim que a voz doce e um tanto rouquinha chamou seu nome. Ah, a visão que tinha era uma das mais privilegiadas.

            Independentemente do tempo que estavam juntos, desde a primeira vez, Kim Jongin tinha aquela mania de vestir suas camisas, as maiores que encontrava, deixando as belas coxas pouco torneadas, mas que o tirava do sério, à mostra. A cintura magra perdendo-se nos tecidos da blusa e algumas casas de botões abertos deixando visíveis a clavícula e o pescoço que tanto gostava de marcar.

            A sensualidade que ele passava em cada movimento, o rosto perfeito em cada traço detalhado; a linha da mandíbula, os lábios carnudos e vermelhos, o nariz _definidinho_ e os olhos em um castanho escuro e brilhoso, que se intensificam sempre que olham para si, ou, marejados de tanto desejo e prazer nos atos carnais que produziam quase diariamente, os cabelos sedosos e extremamente lisos que caiam sobre os olhos deixando-o com o ar de pureza.

            Quando o mais novo finalmente teve atenção, abaixou sua cabeça e entrelaçou seus dedos a sua frente de forma envergonhada. A imagem que ele passava era pueril, chegando até ser um pouco infantil; o que não era. Jongin tinha por volta dos seus 23 anos e mesmo assim o ar de inocência era permanente. Era sua forma de ser e não mudaria, nem se quisesse.

            A franja caia sobre seus olhos e o nervosismo junto a vergonha o atingia.

            – Channie... Eu quero hoje. – Sua voz saiu tão baixa que duvidou que Chanyeol tivesse ouvido.

            Porém, Chanyeol ouviu, mas decidindo brincar um pouco com aquela criatura fofa, ditou:

            – Não entendi Jongin-ah. O que você quer? – Levantou-se do sofá com um sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios se aproximando do outro.

            O mais novo olhou em direção a Chanyeol, vendo este se aproximar. Acuou-se mais para a parede, não que estivesse com medo, apenas foi uma forma natural de tentar se proteger.

            Ao estar próximo o bastante, deixou seu rosto próximo ao do moreno e disse para repetir o pedido. Os pelos do corpo de Jongin arrepiaram-se devido ao tom rouco que Chanyeol utilizou bem próximo de si. Tentava olhar em direção ao mais velho, mas não conseguia e sempre desviava seus olhos para qualquer outro lugar.

            Segurou firme na barra da camisa que vestia, causando um pequeno levantamento desta, deixando um pouco mais a mostra suas coxas e isso atraiu a visão de Chanyeol, que levou a mão a uma das pernas do moreno, acariciando-a e logo depois apertou, causando no menor uma vermelhidão mais intensa em suas bochechas e um gemido manhoso desprender-se dos lábios carnudos.

            – O que você quer, hum? Me diz. – Ditava de forma sedutora. Já havia entendido da primeira vez que Jongin dissera.

            – Vo-você sabe...

            – Se você não me disser não saberei o que quer. – Continuava com a carícia, às vezes chegando à virilha do menor. Sentia a pele eriçada devido aos toques.

            – Eu quero hoje Chanyeol, quero fazer _amor_ com você.

            Abaixou sua cabeça mais uma vez devido a vergonha demasiada que era pedir aquilo ao outro. Foram tão poucas as vezes em que pediu diretamente, poderia contar nos dedos de uma só mão e fazia três anos que estavam juntos.

            Chanyeol soltou um riso soprado, amava aquela coisa fofa, se apaixonava diariamente por aquela atitude inocente e delicada, não só no físico, mas também na forma de ser. Ele era encantador de todas as maneiras.

            Aproveitando a posição em que estava levantou o rosto do moreno e o beijou. Não tinha cerimônia ou delicadeza, era despudorado, entretanto no ato tinha sentimento; Amor, paixão, tesão.

            Jongin a princípio ficou imóvel, mas o desejo e o prazer dos lábios de Chanyeol sobre o seu foi tão intenso que agarrou-se no mais velho, passando seus braços sobre os ombros dele fechando os olhos e aproveitando a deixa.

 

**x**

 

            O moreno segurava suas pernas como Chanyeol havia mandado. Suas bochechas coradas devido a forma exposta em que estava. Seu coração batendo fortemente contra o peito. O prazer, o desejo e a adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo. Seu rosto virado para o lado e os olhos marejados demonstravam o quanto queria o mais velho.

            Chanyeol estava ajoelhado em meio as pernas de Jongin. O pequeno buraquinho à mostra fazia seu membro vibrar, queria estar com o pau dentro daquela cavidade, porém aproveitaria daquela rara chance que era o moreno pedir-lhe para fazer _amor_.

            Tocá-lo-ia em todos os lugares possíveis, mesmo conhecendo cada detalhe, cada lugar, até mesmo cada pintinha que aquele corpo possuía.

            – Olha pra mim. – Pediu com a voz firme, recebendo em troca o tom rubro das bochechas de Jongin.

            Levou seu polegar até a entrada enrugada do mais novo acariciando o local, fazendo uma leve pressão, mas sem penetrá-lo. Um gemido manhoso foi solto pelo moreno ao simples contato. Era sensível, sensível a Chanyeol.

            – Jongin-ah olha pra mim. – Pediu novamente, enquanto acariciava a entradinha do mais novo.

            Outro gemido manhoso

            – Olha aqui meu amor, sua entradinha pedindo por algo, hum... Ela quer meus dedos, não quer? – A voz grave e sensual era abusada por si.

            O corpo de Jongin arrepiou-se apenas pelo tom que o mais velho usava. Não podia negar, era totalmente sensível a Park Chanyeol.

            Usando um pouco da sua saliva, molhou o ânus a sua frente passando o polegar por todo o líquido pegajoso, espalhando-o por ali e logo depois adentrando seu dedo no canal apertado.

            Retirava seu dígito e logo em seguida o colocava de forma lenta, recebendo arfadas a cada movimento. Retirou o polegar por completo, novamente molhou a região com saliva e juntou o indicador e o médio, adentrando com pouca facilidade. Um gemido longo foi ouvido, então voltou sua visão a face amorenada notando os olhos mais marejados e além das bochechas, as pontinhas das orelhas e do nariz avermelhados. Não que aquilo estivesse doendo, ah... jamais. Apenas era o prazer demasiado que sentia. E o remexer daqueles dedos em si, estimulando sua próstata o deixava cada vez mais excitado, sentindo seu pau doer de tanto prazer.

            O mais velho movia seus dedos de forma mediana; nem lento, nem rápido demais. E mais uma vez pediu:

            – Olha pra mim. – Dessa vez com um tom mais grave. Levando sua mão livre a face do mais novo virando-a em sua direção. – Veja como seu cuzinho engole meus dedos.

            O olhar que Jongin lançou para Chanyeol era de puro prazer e o contraste de seu rosto corado apenas incentivou o mais velho a continuar. Passou a mover os dois dedos na entrada do moreno um pouco mais rápido, pressionando a próstata com um leve curvar dos dígitos. Um terceiro dedo juntou-se aos demais. Ao passar a mover os dedos naquele interior apertado, lançava um olhar intenso sobre Jongin.

            – N-não me olhe assim. – Com um tom manhoso, pronunciou aquelas palavras em meio a gemidos e com dificuldade, pois o mais velho ainda segurava seu rosto formando um bico nos lábios.

            Era vergonhoso.

            Chanyeol o olhava com tanta devoção que seu rosto e corpo esquentavam cada vez mais.  

            O mais velho então, aproximou seu rosto do outro, passou a beijar as bochechas, mandíbula e pescoço do moreno. Jongin pode gemer livremente e cada lugar que era beijado sentia arrepiar.

            Deixando pequenos rastros de chupões pelo pescoço e clavícula, envolveu um dos mamilos marronzinhos com sua boca circulando a língua fazendo-os endurecer mais.

            Continuou descendo os beijos, deixando mais algumas marcas pelo abdômen e, então ignorando o pênis totalmente duro e melado de pré-gozo, atentou-se às coxas que desde que o moreno apareceu apenas vestido em uma de suas camisas e todo manhoso, deu vontade de marcá-las.

            Sentiu-se brevemente satisfeito com a pequena obra de arte feita ao corpo de Jongin. Olhava-o com um riso satisfeito na face, os dedos não deixando de trabalhar em dar prazer ao outro. Via o moreno abaixo contorcendo de prazer enquanto agarrava firme aos lençóis e revirava os olhos, os gemidos variando entre os longos e os entrecortados devido aos espasmos que seu corpo sofria à estimulação incessante em sua próstata.

            Chanyeol ainda não completamente satisfeito com o estrago que estava fazendo ao outro, levou a mão livre ao pênis do moreno, masturbando e espalhando todo o líquido pré-seminal no falo. Os olhos febris e marejados devido ao prazer extremo que eram lançados a si deixava-o satisfeito, queria ver Jongin gozando.

            Jongin segurou o braço de Chanyeol que estimulava seu pênis, não querendo de fato pará-lo, mas já estava tão perto de gozar que foi um ato inconsciente. Chanyeol não parou, sabia que o outro já estava no limite. Apenas apoiou-se melhor na cama e aumentou o ritmo em ambas as mãos.

            Os gemidos de Jongin eram cada vez mais gratificantes para Park Chanyeol.

            Em meio a gemidos e palavras desconexas o moreno se desfez nas mãos do mais velho. Chanyeol continuou com os movimentos de estímulo no pau lentamente até de fato toda porra sair.  

            Retirou os dedos da entradinha do mais novo, vendo-a contrair devido ao orgasmo que o outro tivera.

            Agora sim, sentiu-se completamente satisfeito com o estado que Kim Jongin se encontrava; a respiração irregular juntamente a arfadas, as bochechas vermelhas, o corpo completamente marcado e um olhar de completa satisfação.

            Essa visão deveria ser considerada a oitava maravilha do mundo.

            Chanyeol então, se livrou da cueca que apertava-lhe a ereção, levando a mão ao próprio pênis iniciando uma masturbação, sentindo um prazer sem tamanho. Dar prazer a Jongin o deixava duro, deixava-o a ponto de gozar a qualquer minuto.

            Aproveitando a sensação que proporcionava a si mesmo, dava um pequeno show a Jongin, que mesmo acabado, olhava intensamente tudo o que Chanyeol fazia. Sentindo água na boca ao ver Chanyeol em seu próprio mundo, com certeza imaginando o quanto metia forte e intensamente nele.

Com dificuldade, devido aos tremores nas pernas, apoiou-se na cama de frente ao outro, levou suas mãos até a cintura dele e deslizou-as por todo abdômen, até sua mão rodear a do mais velho. Não ia atrapalhá-lo em seu momento de prazer particular apenas o ajudaria mais.

            Passou a distribuir beijos e sussurros ao pé do ouvido de Chanyeol estimulando não só com a mão, mas também verbalmente. Fazia-o imaginar metendo tão gostoso que o deixaria semanas sem poder sentar direito, enquanto o faria gemer deliciosamente. Chanyeol era muito auditivo, muito mais do que o visual no seu tesão, e todo o estímulo do moreno o ajudou a ter seu orgasmo de forma gostosa.

            Respirando de forma pesada, levou sua mão suja de porra aos lábios do mais novo e este logo lambeu cada lugarzinho sujo. E Jongin aproveitava aquele ato para provocar Chanyeol.

            O mais alto segurou a nuca do outro trazendo-o para mais perto e logo o beijando intensamente, as línguas se entrelaçavam dentro das bocas junto a mordiscadas nos lábios. Aproveitavam aquele momento de relaxamento, enquanto o tesão crescia ainda mais em ambos.

            Foi inclinando o corpo na cama até estar deitado por cima do moreno, sem de fato interferir no beijo, intensificando mais o contato dos corpos. Não se importavam naquele momento de estarem sujos por seus próprios fluídos, afinal, logo se sujariam novamente.

            O moreno inverteu a posição sentando sobre o colo de Chanyeol, prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre seus dentes puxando levemente ao findar o beijo. Acomodou-se melhor, passando a rebolar sobre a pélvis alheia, em uma clara provocação e incentivo para novamente despertar os paus. Deslizava sua mão por todo aquele peitoral abaixo de si, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos do namorado.

            Jongin achava Chanyeol um gostoso do caralho.

            Chanyeol cedendo a toda aquela provocação, segurou Jongin com facilidade colocando-o na posição que desejava. Ele estava todo molinho o que ajudou em tal ação.

            Jongin estava com o quadril levantado deixando a bunda empinada, do jeitinho como o mais velho gostava de vê-lo, contraindo o buraquinho em ânsia pelo que viria a seguir. E isso chamou ainda mais atenção de Chanyeol, ansiando novamente em se enterrar com o pau ali dentro.

            Chanyeol também achava Jongin um gostoso do caralho.

            – Vamos Jongin-ah, abre essa bundinha pra mim. – Ditou com a voz firme e potente que possuía.

            O menor escondia o rosto no travesseiro junto às bochechas coradas. Porém obedeceu ao mais velho levando as mãos até sua bunda abrindo-as da forma pedida.

            Chanyeol abaixou a cabeça até a boca estar próxima o bastante da região anal a frente. Acariciou o lugar com a língua sentindo todo o corpo abaixo tremer com o toque e um choramingar chegar aos seus ouvidos, incentivando-o a de fato enterrar-se na bunda a frente e dedicar-lhe um beijo grego com vontade.

            Lambia, chupava e mordiscava toda a região da forma que desejava, sendo agraciado em forma de gemidos roucos que o outro despejava devido a estimulação gostosa que era sentir aquele músculo molhado e quente em sua entradinha.

            Jongin sentia seu pau endurecer completamente e relaxar sobre o toque, mais do que já estava, devido ao primeiro orgasmo. Seus braços caíram pesados sobre a cama, sentindo todo seu corpo formigar com tamanho prazer.

            Chanyeol ao ver o moreno largar a bunda, levou suas mãos abrindo-a e apertando a carne levemente farta entre os dedos, sem deixar de trabalhar com a boca. Sentindo uma enorme vontade de estapear aquelas nádegas até deixá-las vermelhinhas igual ao rosto do dono se encontrava no momento. Largou o que fazia, arrumando-se atrás do outro, vendo este choramingar a falta do toque molhado de antes.

            Jongin remexia o quadril, de certa forma desesperado por mais contanto, até sentir a ardência do primeiro tapa no lado direito de sua bunda, e deixar escapar um gemido dolorido. Olhou com dificuldade por cima do ombro, seus olhos estando febris, não reclamou do ato, afinal amava quando levava tapas no traseiro.

Incentivou Chanyeol a outro tapa remexendo o quadril, sentindo-o em seguida juntamente a um aperto forte no local que o fez arfar e revirar os olhos nas pálpebras com o calor que percorreu todo corpo. Manteve contato visual com Chanyeol enquanto ele continuava com os tapas até estar satisfeito, deixando a marca dos dedos longos e da mão grande em cada lado, avermelhadas.

            Segurou seu pau em mãos, guiando-o para o meio da bunda de Jongin, deslizando para cima e para baixo, o pré-gozo que transbordava fazia o deslizar fácil, o que tornava tudo mais delicioso e quente.

            Os gemidos de Chanyeol se misturavam no ar com os de Jongin, atiçando ambos a querem mais. Segurou o pau em mãos novamente esfregando a glande pelo buraquinho a frente, forçando levemente o lugar. Não ia entrar, mesmo que estivesse todo molhadinho e escorregadio pela saliva e pré-gozo, mesmo a tentação sendo grande. Prezava pelo prazer do namorado tanto quanto o seu, então, com certa dificuldade voltou a deslizar o pau pelo local, enquanto apertava a carne levemente farta entre os dedos.

            Jongin arrepiava o corpo cada vez que o pau tentava forçar o seu buraquinho no deslizar. Sentiu o mais velho deslizar o pau ao meio de suas pernas estimulando suas bolas e períneo.

            – Chanyeol... – Chamou sem razão alguma, o prazer que sentia era tão grande que não conseguia pensar direito. Apenas queria-o dentro de si. – anda logo... – Novamente remexeu o quadril de forma desesperada, queria mais.

Sentiu mais um tapa em sua bunda.

            – Calma Nini... – Apenas deixou outro tapa.

Arfava ao sentir o outro rebolar em uma forma de implorar por mais, imaginando todo o canal apertado em volta do seu pau.

            Com dificuldade segurou o quadril do mais novo parando toda a fricção gostosa para buscar o frasco de lubrificante no criado-mudo ao lado cama, mantinha seu pau em meio a bunda de Jongin e este tentava a todo custo mover-se novamente.

            – Aah Jongin, espera um pouco – Gemeu ao movimento, segurando com mais força o quadril alheio sem de fato pará-lo.

            Despejou uma quantidade razoável do lubrificante nas mãos, deixando novamente o pequeno pote no lugar. Retirou o pau do meio da bunda do moreno, logo ouvindo um choramingar.

            Sorriu em negação ao desespero do outro por mais, achava certa graça quando Jongin estava daquele jeito, todo entregue e seu, não que aquilo nunca acontecesse, mas daquela forma todo manhosinho a ponto de ele pedir diretamente em palavras, eram raras. Ele sempre fazia tudo com atitudes e muitas vezes era o próprio Chanyeol que pedia.

            Tocou a bunda toda vermelhinha de tapas, sentindo mais vontade ainda de deixá-las mais marcadas. Conteve-se ao sentir o corpo a frente arrepiar com o toque dos seus dedos, massageava o pau com a outra mão espalhando todo o líquido do lubrificante junto a seu próprio fluído. Penetrou dois dedos novamente na entradinha com uma facilidade invejável, logo retirando-os para posicionar o seu pênis no lugar e deslizar ao redor antes de penetrá-lo.

            Viu o moreno guiar uma de suas mãos ao próprio pau, estimulando-o tanto para conter um pouco do tesão quanto para o que viria a seguir, enquanto a outra mão apertava o travesseiro em expectativa e enterrava o rosto ali também.

            Forçou o pau no buraquinho, sentindo o lugar cedendo espaço com facilidade, para logo retirá-lo e assim repetir o processo mais algumas vezes, até todo o pau estar dentro. Deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo arrepiado do moreno, sentia-o tremer devido o prazer que sentiu, se duvidasse ele tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo seco só em tê-lo penetrado. Comprovando ao ver o corpo menor amolecer e cair sobre o colchão, enquanto o gemido rouco era abafado ao travesseiro.

Para conter a falta que o canal apertado fez, masturbou seu pau um pouco, antes de deitar-se sobre o mais novo e beijar-lhe o pescoço.

            – Foi tão gostoso assim sentir meu pau no seu cuzinho Nini? – Perguntou baixinho com a voz rouca perto do ouvido de Jongin, vendo-o esconder o rosto em vergonha. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido, não dessa forma, em apenas ser penetrado.

            Sentiu o mais velho mover-se em meio as suas nádegas novamente, penetrando-o. O corpo tremeu todinho ao sentir o pau entrar tão fácil e molhado, Chanyeol com certeza estava pingando por ter presenciado aquilo.

            Movendo-se lentamente, podia sentir cada centímetro entrando e saindo de tão sensível que estava. Os gemidos roucos do mais velho preenchiam todo seu corpo ao fazê-lo bem pertinho do seu ouvido. Virou o rosto na direção do outro encostando seu lábio sobre o dele e novamente o beijando. O beijo era calmo e um pouco desajeitado devido a posição. Sentiu os braços de Chanyeol rodear seu corpo em um abraço, então levou sua mão para a nuca do mais velho da forma que podia, deslizando seus dedos nos fios curtos do local, aprofundando um pouco mais aquele selo.

            Os gemidos eram presos na garganta por causa do beijo. Aos poucos, o mais velho passou a se mover mais rápido e os gemidos sendo incontidos, o que fez com que afastassem as bocas finalmente.

            Afastou seu corpo do moreno levantando o quadril dele novamente, vendo este apoiar os antebraços com dificuldade na cama e separando um pouco mais as pernas. Chanyeol gemeu rouco com a visão, bombeando o pau para novamente penetrar aquele buraco que contraia em falta de algo, logo sendo preenchido.

            Segurou o lado esquerdo do quadril de Jongin com a mão direita apoiando-se ali para se mover de forma rápida e precisa, a outra mão segurou a bunda do lado esquerdo afastando-a, tornando possível ver seu pau entrando e saindo daquele lugarzinho. Sentia seu corpo formigar ao ter seu orgasmo próximo, descontando todo prazer nas carnes do corpo que segurava.

            Jongin gemia tão rouco e falho, sentia todas as sensações possíveis que aquele pau enterrado no meio da sua bunda poderia lhe proporcionar.

            Diminuiu o ritmo das estocada em uma lentidão quase torturante ante o orgasmo tão perto, deslizava suavemente dentro daquele traseiro.

            – Que rabo gostoso Jongin-ah – Os gemidos extremamente roucos que saiam por seus lábios demonstravam o quanto era gostosa aquela sensação, ainda mais quando involuntariamente Jongin se contraia todo, só de ouvir a voz grossa dizendo palavras tão baixas.

            O moreno não conseguia dizer palavra alguma, os gemidos gostosos ante as sensações o deixava com a mente nublada, incapaz de pensar racionalmente.

            Seu pau pingava na cama, mesmo não estando completamente duro, com os movimentos lentos e certeiros na estimulação. Esticando o braço para trás segurou o quadril de Chanyeol sentindo todo o pau dentro de si. Suas pernas tremeram.

            O mais velho então se retirou brevemente para poder virar todo o corpo de Jongin e apoiar as pernas em seus ombros. Seu pau estava tão duro que nem precisou segurá-lo em suas mãos para encaixar na entradinha relaxada do outro.

            Os movimentos ainda eram lentos, enquanto apertava as coxas pouco torneadas. Jongin olhava tão intensamente e com olhos marejados de prazer. Sem forças pra conseguir sustentar as pernas no ombro alheio, dobrou os joelhos em direção ao próprio peito e logo Chanyeol segurou-as ali. Aquela posição o deixava tão exposto que mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu até então, sentia o rosto fervendo em vergonha.

            E os movimentos do mais velho se tornaram intensos e rápidos.

            Chanyeol alternava a visão entre olhar seu pau sendo engolido facilmente por aquela bunda, a visão de Jongin todo bonito sem saber onde deixar as mãos e os gemidos manhosos que desprendiam de seus lábios a cada movimento seu.

            – Porra Nini, não me aperta assim… – O mais novo se contraia mais, tinha a sensação de que novamente gozaria, se de fato conseguisse naquele momento.

            Tivera dois orgasmos tão intensos que tinha a certeza que se tivesse outro, desmaiaria de exaustão. Mas se sentia tão perto ao mesmo passo que seu pau endurecia mais. Nem iria tocá-lo de tão sensível que estava.

            Chanyeol sentindo seu próprio orgasmo perto, continuou os movimentos intensos, visualizou o pênis a frente tão duro e molhado que não se contentou em segurá-lo e masturbar de forma lenta, ouvindo um choramingar do mais novo ao toque e um revirar de olhos a sensibilidade que se encontrava.

            Chanyeol gemeu rouco a visão de tudo.

            Sentiu uma vontade imensa em beijar os lábios cheinhos a frente só em ver o próprio dono maltratá-los com mordidas, numa forma vã de conter as sensações que percorriam o corpo.

            Apoiando as pernas do mais novo ao redor de sua cintura, deixou seu tronco cair levemente sobre o outro, encostando seu peito ao dele e sua boca aproximar da outra e então tomar-lhe em um beijo desejoso e intenso. As mãos do moreno passaram ao redor do pescoço do outro enterrando seus dedos novamente nos fios curtos da nuca, descontando ali seu prazer.

            Novamente diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas sentido todo o corpo formigar. Era lento e intenso, e em pouco tempo gozou, continuando os movimentos, aproveitando a sensação do orgasmo gostoso e do corpo formigante, até seu pau amolecer e sair de dentro da entradinha em um barulho molhado e sua porra escorrer em meio a bunda do outro.

Viu um sorriso formar-se nos lábios do moreno, ele gostava quando Chanyeol gozava dentro, gostava da sensação da porra viscosa sendo expulsa por seu buraquinho pulsante.

            O mais velho sorriu ao sorriso do outro, sabia o quanto aquilo era gratificante ao mais novo. Deixou um beijo no pescoço do outro enquanto retirava as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Deixando beijos suaves por toda barriguinha reta, ao chegar perto da glande lambeu todo pré-gozo ali formado, sentindo o moreno novamente tremer, ele estava sensível. A cabecinha inchada e vermelhinha não deixava negar o fato e não precisaria de muito para o outro gozar novamente. Começou em chupadas suaves, acostumando aos poucos a garganta com o falo rijo, masturbando quando a boca deixava o pau para dedicar-lhe mordidinhas nas coxas e virilhas e então voltar ao trabalho anterior.

            Continuou a carícia até sentir o moreno gozar em seus dedos, sujando parcialmente a própria barriga.

            Sentia seu corpo cansado, mas tinha certeza que Jongin estava muito mais. Beijou os lábios carnudos do outro em um selo rápido, acariciou os cabelos dele com a mão limpa e sussurrou brevemente em seu ouvido um “satisfeito Nini?” recebendo um rápido concordar e um sorrisinho manhoso.

 

**x**

 

            – Vamos tomar um banho Nini… – Falou de forma baixa vendo o outro ceder ao cansaço do corpo e quase adormecer.

            Jongin ao ouvi-lo, formou um bico manhoso nos lábios, porque o que menos queria no momento era se mexer e bom, suas pernas ainda tremiam o bastante pra saber que não conseguiria se manter firme em pé.

            – Sabe, meio que não consigo ficar de pé no momento, não que eu esteja reclamando… – Vendo Chanyeol conter um sorrisinho nos lábios, de certa forma, orgulhoso de como tinha deixado o outro.

E ele entendia bem aquelas sensações.

            Limpou parcialmente seus corpos com lenços, para então deitar ao lado do mais novo, logo sendo abraçado por ele e sentindo o outro suspirar satisfeito com a decisão de não terem que se levantar. Deixaria o banho para depois.

            Deixou um pequeno selar nos lábios do outro e se aconchegou mais para finalmente ceder o corpo a todo o cansaço. Deslizou suas mãos sobre a bunda marcada e vermelha do outro em uma pequena massagem, sentindo-o suspirar. Deixou um beijo no topo da cabeça do moreno e, abraçando-o mais forte, se deixou levar ao sono junto ao mais novo.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a todas as pessoas que leram essa fanfic, e espero de todo o coração que tenham gostado. Até uma próxima, quem sabe. 
> 
> Bjs&Kissus


End file.
